


Happier

by Suchafangirl23



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Based off Ed Sheeran's song "Happier", Break Up, Broken hearted John, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suchafangirl23/pseuds/Suchafangirl23
Summary: John thinks back on his relationship with a certain Raven haired boy.





	Happier

They'd been apart for a month and John was miserable. Most days he didn't even want to go to work at the coffee shop or go to the college for his long drawn out lectures with the professors dull and nasally voices. He didn't want to see him.

Couldn't bare the pain of seeing him. 

Most nights he'd drink to numb the pain and to dull that ache that had settled in the middle of his chest where his heart use to be. His heart wasn't there anymore, though.

That's not where it was now a days. 

No, his heart was probably playing the violin in his room or working on ghastly experiments that involved toes in bags or a head in his dorm rooms fridge. 

He drinks and then stares across the small expanse of his room. 

Lyrics of a song playing through his head and the truth of the words sang make him bow his head in mourning.

"Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you   
But ain't nobody love you like I do.  
Promise that I will not take it personal baby  
If you're moving on with someone new."

True his heart wasn't with another but it was still lost to him and he could never get it back. But his pain was irrelevant, irrelevant because at least his heart was okay. At least his heart was happy.

"Cuz baby you look happier you do.  
My friends tell me one day I'll feel it too.  
Until then I'll smile and hide the truth  
But I know I was happier with you..."

He wasn't happy. But his heart was and that's all that mattered. Just let his heart be happy.

Swallowing the last of his drink, he throws the bottle across the room. Broken glass covers the floor, sparkling like stars in the night sky. 

Sparkling likes the eyes he'd fallen for.

"Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you  
But ain't nobody need you like I do.  
I know that there are others that deserve you  
But, my darling I am still in love with you."

How true the words that were swarming and circling in his head were. How painful the dull ache settled in his chest was.

"Just know that I'll be waiting here for you..."

"I'll be waiting here for you," he whispers to the dark of his room.


End file.
